WPSJ
Not to be confused with WPSJ-CD, the real life, low powered MundoMAX affiliate serving Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. WPSJ is a Fox affiliate that serves the Port St. Joe, Florida market. It broadcasts on Channel 69. It's sister station is CW affiliate WEGK-TV, MyNetworkTV affiliate WOTP, and NBC affiliate WFKX (in which Cunningham Broadcasting owns through a local marketing agreement). Syndicated programming on WPSJ includes: Pickler & Ben, Extra, and Maury among others. With weekend telecasts of Full Measure with Sharyl Attkisson. History WPSJ first hit the airwaves on February 8, 1981 as call letters WUAK, a general independent station owned by Field Communications. Running like all independent stations, WPSJ aired children's cartoons in the morning, with off-network syndication in the afternoon, and movies throughout the night. In 1983, the station was sold to Orion Broadcasting. Orion Broadcasting began to make modifications to the station to try to improve the ratings. In 1984, the station's call letters were changed to the current WPSJ''. ''In 1986, FOX Broadcasting was getting ready to launched, and WPSJ, which was just bought by Townhouse Telecasters, became a FOX affiliate. Ratings for WPSJ was improving but by the time the NFL was heading to FOX in 1994, their ratings took off. In 1995, the station was purchased by Wicks Broadcast Group until 1998 when Sinclair Broadcast Group bought the station and has owned it since then. In 2004, for the first time in the station's history, the station became the no. 1 station in the market, where they stayed until 2012. In 2010, the station began adding This TV on it's second digital subchannel. In 2015, the station added both Buzzr TV and Nick Rewind on it's fourth and fifth digital subchannels, respectively. Programming Schedule Programming Schedule from January 12-18, 1997 Programming Schedule from February 7-13, 1999 Programming Schedule from March 1996 Ownership History *1981-1983: Field Communications *1983-1986: Orion Broadcasting *1986-1995: Townhouse Telecasters, Inc. *1995-1998: Wicks Broadcast Group *1998-present: Sinclair Broadcast Group Logos WUAK 1981.png|WUAK logo from 1981-1983 WUAK 1983.svg|WUAK logo from 1983-1984 WPSJ 1987.png|WPSJ logo from 1987-1990 WPSJ 1990.png|WPSJ logo from 1990-1993 fox69nighttimebumper.png|WPSJ "Nighttime Bumper" ident from January 1993. WPSJ 1993.png|WPSJ logo from 1993-1996 WPSJ logo.png|WPSJ logo from 1996-2017 Wpsjpromo.png|WPSJ promo, "The Best Place For #1 Comedies", October 2000 wpsjnewsbumper copy.png|WPSJ 10:00 News Bumper, from February 2002. Wpsj2003.png|WPSJ sponsorship bumper from 2003. WPSJ screengrab.png|A screengrab of WPSJ from December 2016, recorded during the WPSJ 10:00pm Local News. News/Station Presentation Current On-Air Staff Michael Conner - News Director * Joe Connors - anchor; weekday mornings *Roland DuBois - anchor; weeknights at 5:30, 6 and 10 *Kaytlin Horn - anchor; weekends at 10 FOX 69 Weather Lab Meteorologists *Eric Mitchell - meteorologist; weekday mornings *Adam DeLeon - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5:30, 6 and 10 *Ryan Capo - meteorologist; weekends at 10 FOX 69 Sports Team *Wesley Berger - sports director; weeknights at 5:30, 6 and 10 *Timothy Pryor - sports reporter; weekends at 10 Current On-Air Reporters *Paul Lucero - general assignment reporter *Alyssa Whittenburg - general assignment reporter *Tanner Lohman - general assignment reporter *Becky Richbourg - general assignment reporter *Morgan Flanagan - general assignment reporter News Announcers *John B. Wells (1986-2001) *Al Vanik (2001-2007) *Scott Chapin (2007-2018) *Richard Malmos (2018-present) Station Announcers * Booth Announcers (1981-1986) * John B. Wells (1986-2001) * Al Vanik (2001-2007) * Paul Turner (2007-present) Newscast Titles *69 Newsbreak (1981-1986; only had news updates then) *Fox 69 News (1986-present) Station Slogans *In Port St. Joe, the Choice is Yours on Channel 69! (1981-1983) *Channel 69, Watch Us Day and Night! (1983-1986) *Fox 69 is Your News Station (1986-1995) *Your 10:00 News Source (1995-present) Station ID History *Port St. Joe Turns to WUAK 69. Your Movie Station. (1981-1983) *The TV variety is WUAK TV-69 Port St. Joe. (1983-1984) *WPSJ TV-69 Port St. Joe is where the action is. (1984-1986) *You're watching WPSJ TV-69 Port St. Joe. (1984-1986; alternate) *WPSJ Fox 69 Port St. Joe. This is Where the Entertainment is at. (1986-1990) *This is WPSJ-TV Fox 69 in Port St. Joe. (1986-1990; alternate) *We're Your Station! This is WPSJ Fox 69 Port St. Joe. (1990-1993) *The 10PM News Leader. WPSJ Fox 69 Port St. Joe. (1993-1997) *This is Fox 69. WPSJ. (1993-2000; alternate) *Fox 69 is WPSJ Port St. Joe. We're for Port. St. Joe. (1997-2000) *This is WPSJ Fox 69. The Best Place for #1 Comedies. (2000-2004) *You're watching WPSJ Fox 69. The #1 Place for the #1 Shows. (2004-2009) *This is Fox 69. WPSJ Port St. Joe. The News Leader. (2009-2015) *You're watching Fox 69 WPSJ Port St. Joe. The Home of Awesome Shows. (2015-2017) *This is Fox 69. WPSJ-TV Port St. Joe. (2017-present) Newscast themes *No music (1981-1986) *And You - Telesound (1986-1990) *The Team To Watch - VTS Productions (1990-1995) *Newschannel - Gari Media (1995-2003) *Sinclair News Music Package - Stephen Arnold Music (2003-2007) *Daily News - Gari Media (2007-2015) *Sinclair News Theme "Glass" - 615 Music (2015-present) Category:FOX affiliated stations Category:Port St. Joe, FL Category:Florida Category:Television channels and stations established in 1981 Category:Sinclair Broadcast Group Category:Channel 69 Category:Former independent stations Category:Stations that use "Glass" graphics